Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, wagering game machines are confined to physical, “brick-and-mortar” casinos. Consequently, wagering game enthusiasts have primarily been restricted to enjoying wagering games only within those casinos. The explosive expansion of shared wide area networks, social networks, etc., however, has increased the ability for wagering games to be shared on networks that extend beyond the physical walls of a casino. Wagering game manufacturers, providers, and operators, therefore, have attempted to find new ways to share wagering games using those networks.